Laura's night out
by YoungNastyParsee
Summary: Laura needs a note from Aran, and she'll be using any means necessary to get it. Ridiculously OOC Laura and bland Aran in here, so better brace yourself for... THIS!


Note:This is my very first fic. Like, ever. And I wasn't in the slightest serious about it (I was considering marking it as 'parody' for the genre...)...But still, reviews or comments are nice.

In case you're wondering where the idea came from, it was born when a good friend of mine noticed that Laura's character was overall vague and not very defined. He made a joke that, for all we know, she could be psychotic and could very well be a serial killer. This was backed up by the fact that Laura is the very first FE character to EVER physically beat someone with a staff, a creation meant for healing. So she obviously had to put her violent spin on SOMETHING.

Also, the friend refused to give it any sort of critique, as this was his replay when I aske him "This thing is terrible. What should I fix?"

"A WRITER DESIRES A STORY  
AND A STORY DESIRES CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM

BEING TERRIBLE IS THE FIRST STEP TO BEING BAD"  
So yeah. Not much help  
BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!

It was a dark and stormy night, and the full moon was high in the dark sky….

Laura walked through Aran's front door. 'How like him..' Laura though, 'he didn't even bother to lock it..'

Aran lived in a lonely cabin a few miles from a moderatly sized Daein village. Since the end of the Mad Kings War, Aran noticed that if he avoided the larger villages or stayed in the more remote countryside, he avoided the tyranny of the Begnion soldiers.

He was sleeping, which normally would make this much easier, but she needs something from him, something that simply can't be provided when awake. Laura needs Aran to write a note, to pin the crime of a murder on him, and not her. Though Aran would normally regrettably oblige to take the fall for a crime ("Sorry Sir, I guess my grip was loose ony my javelin and it impaled your horse"), she knew it would be a waste this time. She casts a weakening spell on him before starting, as he knew he would most certainly resist. She held a knife to his throat, climbs ontop of him (Aran was always a heavy sleeper), and with a sick grin spread across her face, she screams 'HAY ASSHOLE, I NEED YOU FOR SOMETHING' directly into his ear.

Aran awoke and shot directly up. He let out a scream, but Laura cover his mouth with her spare hand. He resisted, but Laura's spell quicky took effect, and she overpowered him. Laura explains that she needs him to right that note, explaining that she just killed a man and his family ("I just killed a man… put a knife against his head. Drove it through, now he's dead. Same for his wife and kid. Cute little story, ain't it?"), or his throat is slit right now this very instant. To prove she isn't fucking around, she promlpy stabs Aran in the just, but only deep enough to draw blood. Couldn't see the blood, but he certainly felt the prickling pain that it caused and the twist of her wrist Laura does she she removes it from his chest. Laura then gets up, produces a paper and pen from her fanny pack, and throws it on top of Aran.

"Get to writing, and make it fuckin' good."

Aran gets up, feeling the wound on his chest. It hurts to the touch, so he doesn't mess with it more than his curiousity made him. He tries to make a break for it, but the spell Laura casted makes the run to his door seem like several miles. Laura lets him try to make his grand escape, and even sits down on his bed to mock him. "Whats the matter you little shit, got no strength?" Aran, seemingly devoid of all personality,perhaps due to the shock of the situation, warns Laura of the slippery brutes, as he would anyone he had a C-support with. But Lara merely laughs. She grabs the writing utensils she had produced earlier and throws them at Aran, who is now on the ground, his legs weighing a ton. Laura walks over, and commands him to write. When he doesn't, she begins by swiftly stabbing the back of his legs, twisting her wrist everytime to pulls the blade out. Aran screams in pain, but no one hears them out here. Seeing that her motivation did the job well and that Aran is writing, she grabs her mend staff, and Aran gives a sigh of relief, believing that a healing is on it's way, perhaps give him the energy write, and hopefully, give him enough to run.

But she doesn't do that at all. Laura begins to bash Aran's legs in with her staff. Aran screams and writhes in pain, his wounds seemingly healing from the mend staff, but simultaneously breaking open even more. "YOU BETTER WRITE THAT FUCKING NOTE, BECAUSE I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY" Laura says. Her voice indicates an immense amount of joy she's getting from this ordeal. Once she feels she has made her point, she stops, locks the door, and sits on his bed, watching him with a smirk on her face.

Aran then beings to write, but he isn't quite sure what. He starts off by saying he is sorry about the murder, and tries to give himself some sort of motive ("I don't know what came over me…), but after a 10 second pause, Laura gives a dry "Oh you…" and rises from her bad and gets to work on his legs with her staff, this time not bothering with the round end of the staff, only with the end, that seemed to have been sharpened just for this purpose. Aran screams for her to stop, and after a few good stabs deep into his knees, she does. Aran rushes through the letter, furiously writing that he can't believe that he has commited a triple murder. Laura tells him he should include some shit about how he will "repent" for his crimes. Aran doesn't even think, and does whatever Laura says. He knows if Laura does not kill him, an angry mob certainly will.

By the time he is finishes writing a poorly written letter that that details how sorry he is for his heinous acts, Laura at once starts to cast a sleeping spell, this time using a sleep staff in one of Aran's cabinets. Aran doesn't know what's going on. Was this a bad dream? Am I waking up? Is she going to put me back into bed and make me think this was all a dream...? But what about the pain... this was real pain! Aran's final thoughts are a ultimatly a mystery. It might have been him cursing Laura, or perhaps begging forgiveness from the goddess for having such hate filled thoughts towards her. All that's known for sure is that Laura, after making Aran overdose on his Sleep Staff, healed all of his wombs and set the staff at the foot of the bed. She put him back into bed, his corpse limp. She smiled, and waiting to see what her recent excursion would cause in the morning.

She grabbed the letter. It was okay, she thought. His handwriting was horrendous, but it always was.

"He's really vague about a bunch of stuff…. Not sure if that's a good thing…"

Laura ran back into the village, eager to place the parchment near the murder area, which was the families own shack. It was a bit easy to do this, as it was still very early in the morning, perhaps 3 am.

Once this was done, Laura ran back to the church, for a well deserved rest. Before she layed her head on her pillow, Laura left a mental note to drive an axe into Edward's face while he slept. She already attempted it while he was awake, but it didn't work out, and he blocked it without batting an eyelash.

"Oh, what FUN that will be!


End file.
